


Tethered Skin, Glass Smiles

by orphan_account



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No words are needed to show true feelings.One's company is enough.And yet everything aches as Hinata Shouyou finds himself staring at his best friend.The flowers seemed to never leave his skin, and so did his feelings for Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 36





	Tethered Skin, Glass Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> A short story on how flowers and all things pretty can still hurt without reason.
> 
> This isn't proofread, so I'm sorry in advance for the errors I've done.  
> This is also my first story in ao3, so I'm a bit nervous.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! ♡

Beautiful flowers start clawing on him. Little by little his veins are being torned, and his blood turns to water the plant growing on him. His breath hitches as he tries his best not to scream. His skin starts to itch as more and more plantlings force themselves out. Smiling, he hid his arms behind his back.

He was supposed to meet up with Tsukishima, but what can he do when every inch of his body was burning and aching all over? Hinata can feel his eyes start to water, as he blink the tears away.

Waiting by the train station, he wore a loose pastel pink sweater. As his legs were extenuated by white thigh high socks, with pretty frills snuggled by his calf. Colorful band aids litter his body,as if his body was a canvas painted beautifully for the world to show. Arms wrapped in white bandages and gauge, hugging his limbs as if there was no tomorrow. Feet in his boots as a small thigh harness displays a beautiful metal heart, and pretty pink garter.

Grinning he waved and ran to his best friend that was fast approaching.  
With a drink in hand, and headphones by his neck. A smug grin was plastered on his face as he ruffled the mop of orange hair before him. Some clips get lost in the forest like hair.  
Together they walked out of the station and straight to a nearby park.

Tsukishima notices the plethora of pastel rainbows littered at his companion, and yet he chooses to ignore it.  
Something about Hinata seemed different to him. But he couldn’t put his mind at it.  
He checked the ginger’s outfit, nothing out of the ordinary. After all he seemed to always wear loose clothing nowadays.  
He can’t explain it, but something in the pit of his stomach was telling him not to leave the boy’s side. And yet once again he didn’t take note of it.

×

Time passes, and the sun sets. They decided to end their small get together by a cute boba shop. Hinata couldn’t be happier, he was with his best friend. Furthermore, the love of his life. He grinned widely, and shoved a spoon full of cake in his mouth. Making the vanilla icing make a mess of his mouth.  
Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima clicked his tongue feigned annoyance shining through his face. But a clear glint of amusement is seen in his golden eyes.

Eyes that pierces through Hinata’s soul, as if he could stare at them for eternity. Soft and gentle hands caresses his cheeks. Thumb swiping the once forgotten frosting away. In these times Hinata couldn't help but redden.

His heart started to beat louder and louder, as he heard them by his ears. Skin crawling with more vines, the longer they talk.  
He didn't feel anything but the stinging sensation of not only about the truth, but also the plants that are starting to erupt.

As the time passes, and the clock ticks. More and more discomfort arose. He was getting angsty, as he couldn't stop scratching his arms.  
His legs were bouncing up and down, and his face started to burn.  
He felt the fever coming resurfacing.  
He knew that his time with Kei was almost up, because if he continues on he'll be caught of his illness.  
And Shouyou definitely didn't want that.  
So with a smile, he rushed to take his things and left. A quick hug as a goodbye would suffice him.

×

Running, running, running.  
This was all Shouyou could do.  
He knew what he was doing.  
But he couldn't help himself.  
The feeling of Kei's touch on his skin was electrifying. Wounds be damned! He just wanted to love Kei with all his heart, and yet Kei doesn't see him in the same light.

Chasing, chasing, chasing.  
That was all Kei could do.  
He knew something was off, and yet he let it slip by.  
He was a fool, he knew that now.  
But he couldn't help it.  
Shouyou's glistening eyes underneath the dazzling lights were mesmerizing.  
He wanted to return the feelings that the latter has, and yet he can't see him in the same light.

×

Kei finally caught up to Shouyou.  
There he stood in all his glory.  
Tethered skin, and bruised up lips. Scraps and scratches all over his body, placed ever so delicately.  
And yet, even so, the splotches of greens weren't hard to dismiss.  
They were screaming his name.  
To kiss them, and tend them.  
To know that Shou was hurting and he needed someone to guide him back to the right path.  
Maybe in another circumstance, Shouyou could've been his muse.

A beautiful painting, so sacred and true.  
All of his weaknesses are shown through picked skin, and glass smiles.  
His beautiful hazel eyes reflecting the now setting sun before them.  
The wind softly picking up on every little detail that it could, as his hair flew everywhere in a perfect way.  
The skin that was picked on, now sporting different colored blues.  
Into which, seemed as if they were mimicking the color of Kei's eyes.

The marigolds were calling out to him with the simple words of grief and jealousy.  
With specs of red, thrown in as a form of carnation blooms.  
It calls out to him,  
"Alas for my poor heart, it aches."  
Some sprouts of dwarf sunflowers, tells a story of adoration.  
With violets tying up the whole story of loyalty.

Kei had no words. He didn't know how to react. Thoughts spiral through his brain, and yet one seems to fully grasp the situation.  
Slowly he walks towards the shivering figure before him.  
Softly, he placed his hand on Shouyou's forehead and gave a quick peck.

Behind them, the world seemed to slow.  
Golden hues start to disperse.  
As the strong willed colors of the night takes over.  
Little flicks of light pass by.  
Dancing and glancing at a sight that no one should ever see, as it was personal to both Kei and Shou.

×

The sobbing came to a halt.  
Everything was now silent.  
Every passing moment felt like he was suffocating.  
But Kei's reassuring hand squeezes let everything fall to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an impulse story that has been gnawing in my brain ever since.


End file.
